A wide variety of mechanical refrigeration systems are currently in use in a wide variety of applications. These applications include refrigerators, heat pumps, and air conditioners used both in vehicles and in buildings. The vast majority of mechanical refrigeration systems operate according to similar, well known principles, employing a closed-loop fluid circuit through which a refrigerant flows. Fluorocarbon refrigerants (such as DUPONT FREON refrigerant) are the types of refrigerants used most widely today. DUPONT and FREON are registered trademarks of E.I. duPont deNeimors of Wilmington, Del.
Those familiar with mechanical refrigeration systems recognize that such systems periodically require service. This service often takes the form of the addition of refrigerant into the system to replace refrigerant which has escaped from the system.
Before adding refrigerant, it is often necessary to evacuate the refrigerant remaining in the system. Typically, this remaining refrigerant is removed by bleeding the refrigerant off to the atmosphere.
In recent years, much concern has arisen about this practice of releasing fluorocarbon-based refrigerants into the atmosphere. It is believed that the release of such fluorocarbons depletes the concentration of ozone in the atmosphere. This depletion of the ozone layer is believed to adversely impact the environment and human health.
To avoid releasing these fluorocarbons into the atmosphere, devices have been constructed that are designed to recover the refrigerant from the refrigeration system. These devices often include means for processing the refrigerant so recovered so that the refrigerant can be reused. Examples of such devices are shown in Koser U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,206; Staggs et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,817; Lower et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,236; Lower et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,330; Goddard U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,668; Manz et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,347; and Cain U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,178.
Although the devices disclosed in these patents most likely perform their intended functions to one extent or another, room for improvement exists.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide an improved storage container and contaminant canister for use in connection with a refrigerant recovery device.